USS Alexandria (NCC-2547)
The USS Alexandria NCC-2547 was a Federation Starship in service during the 24th century from 2380 to 2381. USS Alexandria (NCC-2547) The USS Alexandria (NCC-2547),named after the city in Egypt, was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth. She was commissioned in 2380, under that command of Captain Jermaine Allensworth. It was the third Sovereign class starship to join the fleet. 2380 On its maiden voyage, March 1, 2380, it investigated a distress call from the USS Euphrates that had come under attack from Species 8472. (ODY: "Alexandria") Days later, the ship visited Sineron II in the Gamma Quadrant finding a grounded NX-02 USS Columbia as well as a trap set by the Breen. (ODY: "02") It encountered a grave yard of Borg cubes in the Compdi System as well as a Doomsday Machine. (ODY: "Origins of Doomsday") The ship and its crew found the long lost thirteenth fleet from the Dominion War in the Mirai Sector. However, due to the many varied warp drives, it caused a tear in the space time continuum and sent the ship back in time to an alternate 2165 where Trip Tucker was in command of the NX-01 USS Enterprise. It safely returned to its original time bring back various Enterprise crewmembers such as Hoshi Sato, Phlox, T'Pol and among others. (ODY: "Eve of Twilight") The ship then entered the Shinjitsu Nebula that caused the crew to dream of events that truly happened in the past that they did not witness. (ODY: "Incubus") Under orders to break General Order 7, the ship was sent to the Talos System to investigate an anomaly to find out that the Terran Empire used the anomaly to enter their universe. Thus starting the Mirror War. (ODY: "Advent") The Alexandria battled many Imperial Starships but its first major offensive was to retake Betazed from the Terran Empire. (ODY: "Where Angels Fear to Tread") The ship was sent to the other side for a mission to destroy a ship yard in the Mirror Antares Sector. The mission was to involve sending Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak, Lieutenant Commander Alex Merriell, Lieutenant David Fulks and Ensign Michelle Stull to the planet's surface via HALO jump and take out the ship yards. (ODY: "Spectre's Rose") Near the end of 2380, the ship was under the command of Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato while the majority of the crew including the command crew was sent to the Ba'ku planet to battle the Terran Empire on the ground. (ODY: "Requiem") 2381 The ship entered the Mirror Universe to rescue a captured Christine Nycz, who was being held on Ceti Alpha V. (ODY: "Thirty-One") The Alexandria encountered an alternate version of itself amongst other destroyed ships as well as the Borg. This alternate timeline was caused by the intervention of Amanda Rogers, who intervened when the Borg had destroyed most of the Federation. (ODY: "Sands of September") Destruction of the Alexandria The Alexandria was lost in 2381 after leading an assault into the Mirror Universe and pushed back into its own. The barrage from the Imperial starships caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. The saucer section separated with the crew safely aboard. Hours later, the crew had to evacuate the saucer section after it took heavy damage from the pursuing Imperial forces. (ODY: "Distant Stars") Alternate timelines In an alternate future, the Alexandria came under the command of Michelle Trinn after Captain Allensworth resigned from Starfleet when his entire command crew was killed. (ODY: "Forever's Edge") Command Crew *Commanding Officer **Captain Jermaine Allensworth (2380-2381) *First Officer **Commander Jason Sparhawk (2380-2381) *Operations/Second Officer **Lieutenant Commander Alexander Merriell (2380-2381) *Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Amanda Plumley (2380-2381) *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak (2380-2381) *Security Chief/ Tactical Officer ** Lieutenant David Fulks (2380) **Lieutenant Julia McKenzie (2381) *Contact Specialist/ Comminucations Officer[ **Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato (2380-2381) *Ship's Counselor **Counselor Christine Nycz (2380-2381)